Depois dos SMS
by Ana Souza
Summary: Huli - Durante uma festa Hugh e Lisa começam a trocar SMS e a conversa acaba terminando no banheiro.


O elenco de House estava em um evento para mais uma premiação do grande sucesso que a série estava fazendo. Durante a festa para comemomar mais um prêmio, Hugh resolve conversar com Lisa por SMS, já que era a única forma de se falarem, pois sempre tinha alguém que tirava um da companhia do outro.

Lisa estava em uma mesa com mais três pessoas e Hugh estava no bar do salão de festas, que ficava à direita das mesas. Lisa recebe o primeiro SMS.

H: Se a idéia era ser a mulher mais bonita da festa, com esse vestido vc conseguiu.

L: É um exagero seu, mas... obrigada ;)

H: Adoro quando vc usa vermelho, fica extremamente sexy.

L: E vc está um charme de smoking, muito atraente.

H: Detesto smoking, mas acho q a partir de agora vou passar a gostar.

L: Hahaha, bobo! Onde vc está? Shore te roubou da mesa, mal conversamos :(

H: Ele sempre faz isso! Estou aqui no bar, Shore deu uma saída.

L: Acho q Shore quer vc só pra ele, rs. Volta pra nossa mesa ;)

H: Ele e eu formamos um belo par, não acha? Quando ele me der uma trégua, eu volto pra ouvir essa sua risada q eu adoro.

L: Não, vc combina mais com mulheres q gostam de usar vestidos vermelho. Brinks! Ok, espero q volte logo pra eu ouvir esse seu sotaque q também adoro.

H: Acho q vc está certa! Não é a toa q um certo decote não sai da minha cabeça.

L: É? Mas decote a gente esquece rápido, ele nunca é o mesmo, às vezes ele nem existe.

H: Esquecer dele pode até ser, mas de quem o usou, jamais! Vem aqui no bar, vem!

L: Não posso abandonar as pessoas q estão aqui. Vc fez isso, não posso fazer também.

H: Eu não abandonei, Lisa.

L: Eu sei q não, é só forma de falar.

No começo da festa Hugh estava na mesma mesa que a de Lisa, mas depois Shore o tirou de lá para irem no bar conversar com alguns amigos...

H: Estou aqui tentando manter uma conversa, mas não consigo parar de pensar em vc.

L: Guarda o cell q vc esquece! rs

H: Não vai adiantar pq posso te observar daqui. Vc acabou de sorrir e minha vontade era de ir até aí e beijar essa sua boca deliciosa.

L: Vc consegue me vê? Hugh, vc está bêbado?

H: Sim, olhe na direção de acesso aos banheiros. NÃO estou bêbado.

L: Estou vendo vc... É, olhando daqui não parece bêbado. Mas oq deu em vc pra falar aquilo de beijo? Vc está bebendo oq?

H: Já disse q não estou bêbado, Lisa. Sabe aquela bebida q quanto mais o tempo passa, mais ela fica saborosa? Queria uma dessas, mas ainda não inventaram o vinho ''Edelstein'' então estou no whisky.

Eles tentavam ser o mais discreto possível, para que ninguem notasse a frequência com que eles mexiam no celular.

L: Não faz isso!

H: Isso oq?

L: Vc entendeu oq eu quis dizer.

H: Mas eu nem comecei a fazer nada, já vc...

L: Eu oq?

H: Vc q começou vindo linda desse jeito pra festa. Quando te abracei minha vontade era não te soltar mais.

L: Bem q notei q vc me apertou mais q o normal.

H: Desculpa, nem percebi.

L: Eu gostei, embora não deveria falar isso.

H: Pq não?

L: Pq se eu entrar nesse seu jogo, vou acabar fazendo oq não devo.

H: Oq não se deve é deixar de fazer oq se tem vontade. E eu tenho muita vontade de vc.

L: Hugh...

H: Quero ouvir isso num sussurro, num gemido.

L: Vc é ainda mais perigoso longe do que perto. rs

H: Então me deixa ficar perto, bem perto... dentro de vc!

L: Nós estamos em uma festa, Hugh. Todo o elenco está aqui, vc ficou louco?

H: Não estou louco, vc é que me deixou assim. Eu dou um jeito, vc quer?

L: Vc está louco, Hugh! Melhor parar com essa idéia. Tenho q ir ao banheiro, quando vc voltar pra mesa conversamos. Bjos

Assim que ele lê a mensagem olha direto pra mesa e Lisa já estava indo na direção dos banheiros. Ele disfarça e logo vai atrás. Uma mulher estava saindo de dentro do banheiro, quando Hugh chegou na porta.

- Tem mais alguém ai dentro? - perguntou sem jeito. - É que preciso entregar o celular de uma amiga, que pegou o meu por engano e preciso fazer uma ligação urgente. - ele precisava de uma desculpa.

- Acabou de entrar uma mulher de vermelho. - respondeu.

- Obrigada! Vou esperar aqui na porta.

Assim que a mulher saiu, Hugh entrou rapidamente no banheiro trancando a porta logo em seguida. Lisa estava de frente ao espelho retocando a maquiagem, enquanto tentava esquecer as mensagens de Hugh quando ouviu a porta bater.

- Hugh! - se assustou ao vê-lo. - Você não pode entrar aqui, ficou maluco? - repreendeu.

- Eu disse que daria um jeito. - escorregou um sorrisinho safado.

- É melhor sairmos daqui antes que alguém nos veja. - temendo que alguém chegasse ela foi em direção a porta para sair.

- Não! - aproximou-se dela. - Nada de sair. - levando-a de encontro a parede. - A palavra agora é entrar. - ele prensou-a e ela molhou instantâneamente. - Pra depois sair, e entrar. E sair e entrar novamente. - a cada palavra dita um beijo era depositado no pescoço dela.

- Hugh... - murmurou.

Lisa já estava com as pernas bambas, sem falar na calcinha molhada. Hugh mexia muito com ela, seus sentidos afloravam com qualquer palavra, qualquer toque que viesse dele. O mesmo acontecia com Hugh, Lisa perturbava seus pensamentos, bastou encostá-la na parede para que ficasse duro. Ele a olhou nos olhos antes de beijá-la com ardor. Suas mãos passeavam com urgência pelo corpo dela e assim foram em direção a pia. Ele levantou o vestido dela, sentando-a na pia mergulhou sua boca no decote e seu membro gritava para ser libertado. Lisa segurou-lhe o pescoço e o puxou para um beijo, suas mãos abriram-lhe a calça.

- Não podemos demorar. - ela disse ofegante, tinha pressa.

Hugh rasgou-lhe a calcinha e ela deu um sorriso daqueles bem safados e o libertou para ela.

- Porque você tinha que ser tão gostosa. - pensou alto voltando a beijá-la e a penetrou.

Lisa gemeu e ele suspirou ao ficar dentro dela. As enormes mãos dele apertavam-lhe a bunda, ele ia invadindo-a com mais força e rapidez. Lisa tinha suas pernas trançadas nele e a cada movimento trazia-o mais pra si. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelos beijos, eles não podiam fazer muito barulho. E naquele vai e vem insano eles gozaram lindamente.

Os corpos trêmulos de cansaço e prazer iam voltando ao seu ritmo normal, enquanto eles ainda estavam unidos.

- Você precisa ir. - falou ainda abraçada a ele.

Ele a beijou e saiu de dentro dela. Rapidamente vestiu a calça, se aproximou e introduziu dois dedos nela fazendo-a gemer, tirou logo em seguida e chupou-os como se estivesse degustando um doce saboroso.

- Eu precisava sentir o gosto, mas da próxima vez eu provo direto da fonte. - olhando-a com desejo.

Hugh tirou-a da pia, deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e foi embora. Lisa retocou a maquiagem e saiu logo em seguida mais linda do que antes.


End file.
